My Future is in the Past
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Harry's been abused by the Dursley's for as long as he can remember. After nearly losing Sirius at the department Harry's had enough. Tired of the abuse and being neglected by those he thought loved him all summer he decides to it's time to end it and goes back to the veil and jumps through. What Harry wasn't expecting, though, is to end up hundreds of years in the past. More in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Through the Veil

**Warnings: I do not own HP or Spartacus. I wish I did though:( I own my story and plot and any possible characters I add in which is unlikely.**

**Author's note: So, this will be my first HP crossover and I must say I'm a little nervous about it. I always thought an HP and Spartacus crossover would be awesome and, if I remember correctly, there are some out there, only I'm going to be doing mine a little different as I always do lol:p to those that are also fans of the Spartacus TV show PLEASE let me know if I forget any characters you guys deem important! There's just so many and since I'm going by seasons it's going to be hard for me to remember you dies when and who come in and who leaves and all that stuff so help with characters would be very nice! Also since this is a fanfic I'm not necessarily going by history, you'll see as I go through this but I'll be following history while not following history pretty much. Hope you guys like it!:)  
**

**FULL SUMMARY: Harry's been abused by the Dursley's for as long as he can remember. After nearly losing Sirius at the department Harry's had enough. Tired of the abuse and being neglected by those he thought loved him all summer he decides to it's time to end it and goes back to the veil and jumps through. What Harry wasn't expecting, though, is to end up hundreds of years in the past and ends up meeting one of the most powerful men in history, Spartacus. Spartacus wants to hide and protect Harry for as long as he can from his masters and during their time together brings feelings. With the meeting of these two unlikely people, history will never be the same.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter One: Through the Veil

**(Also just to let ya'll know I'm going to go ahead and have Spartacus' wife dead. For my story it'll make since.)**

Harry's POV:

I was still laying on the floor where Uncle Vernon had left me. He'd been gone for an hour now but I was just in too much pain to even think about getting up.

Summer holiday had only been on for three weeks and during that time Vernon had beaten me for pretty much everything. To make matters worse not one of my so called friends has bothered to write to me. Not even Sirius or Remus.

_'Probably blame me for all that had happened at the Ministry.' _I thought sadly and turned my head slowly so I could see outside some. _'Maybe it would've been better if I had let Voldemort kill me that day. That way no one would be in danger anymore.' _I thought and sighed when I heard Hedwig tapping at the window.

Since summer started I had made a point to let Hedwig out for all day hunting trips so Vernon couldn't touch her. She hated, being a smart bird she knew I was being beaten, and frequently came back shortly after Vernon leaves to see me. I tried to stop her at first, but it was obvious that she wouldn't so I made her leave five minutes after she came.

Slowly, I began to stand up and tried to ignore the world as it spun and walked to the window to let Hedwig in. The second the window of open enough for her to slip through she landed gently on my shoulders and nipped my ear lovingly before rubbing her head against my cheek, not caring she was getting blood on her pure white feathers.

"Hey girl, nice to see you today." I told her and she hooted softly at me and nipped my ear again. "Even though you're in danger here, it seems that you're my only friend, the only one who hasn't abandoned me here." I told her and she just looked at me with her big eyes.

I walked over to my dresser and got her a treat and petted her as she ate it.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled making me jump.

_'He just left and locked the door! What could I have possibly done now?!' _I thought and walked, well limped, as fast as I could to the window. "Hedwig you have to leave girl! Vernon's coming back and he'll kill you if he sees you!" I urged her but she just clamped tighter to my shirt. "Please girl, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Please leave, I'll be fine." I told her and she looked at me then out the window then back at me before nipping my ear once more and flew out the window but I watched her land on a tree directly across the street and stared back at me clearly saying she wasn't going to far.

"I closed the window and turned just as Vernon unlocked all the locks and slammed the door open, his angry purple face glaring at me with eyes that wanted nothing more than to see me dead.

"WHERE'S THAT BLOODY PIGEON OF YOURS?!" He asked and I felt my heart stop. He had seen Hedwig.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about uncle." I said and backed away in fear as he got closer and stood over me making feel like a mouse.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME BOY! I JUST SAW THAT BLOODY THING FLY THROUGH THAT WINDOW! NOW WHERE IS IT! TELL ME OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" He yelled and I looked out the window out of the corner of my eye and saw Hedwig sitting there watching me, just knowing she was there and I wasn't alone made me feel some hope.

"She wasn't here uncle, no bird flew into this room, I swear." I said calmly and he turned a deeper shade of purple and hit me across the face.

"YOU'LL REGRET LYING TO ME BOY! TELL ME WHERE THAT THING IS NOW!" he yelled and punched me in the stomach making me fall to the floor where he began to kick and punch in part of me he could reach.

Vernon finally stopped and walked out of the room and I thought that was the end of it and tried to stand up only to feel a foot stomp on my side and keep me in place. "I'm through with you boy!" he said and I looked up to see he had a butcher knife in his hand. I got really scared then and tried to get out from under his foot but he stomped harder and I felt more than heard the crack and I cried out in pain.

My cry turned to a scream when I felt Vernon lift his foot and stab my right side. He twisted it and I screamed louder, never had I felt such pain before. Sure Vernon's stabbed me a few times in the past, hell I even have some burn marks along my stomach from where he held me on the stove for burning his dinner, but this, this was worse than any of those put together.

Maybe it was because he truly aimed to kill me this summer, or even today by the looks of it, or maybe it was because I was already in so much pain that this just made it worse. Either way, I wished for death right then.

Vernon yanked the knife out causing more pain and sliced my arm open before standing up and staring at me. "I didn't hit any vitals, I want you died but I'm having to much fun right now. Just know that you will not survive this summer." he threatened and walked out of my room, not even bothering to close or lock it knowing I was way to weak to even lift my head.

"H-Hedwig, I'm sorry girl." I told her barely above a whisper and as my world went black it seemed like Hedwig was trying to get in harder.

FEW HOURS LATER

A few hours later I woke up in the same spot I was earlier and all the pain come back at once. I groaned and slowly turned to see that Hedwig had perched herself at my window and hadn't left. I smiled at her and tried to get up and groaned in pain as my body unwillingly let me up. I limped over to her and opened the window and she flew in and landed on my shoulder as gently as she could and just starred at me.

"I-I'm ok girl." I told her but I could see in her eyes she didn't believe me.

I sighed and looked back outside and wondered who was watching me tonight.

_'Why don't they stop him? They have to hear my screams.' _I thought and looked back at Hedwig. "You should probably head out Hedwig, I don't know if and when he'll be back but I know he'll kill you if he sees you. I can't let that happen. Go somewhere safe, please." I begged her and she starred at me before rubbing her face on my cheek and flew off to somewhere safe for the night.

_'I wish I could follow you.' _I thought then limped over to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow with my last thought being.

_'I have to write them a letter tomorrow.' _

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up to the sound of Vernon stomping up the stairs and to my room. I jumped straight up when he slammed my door open and scooted to the wall when he glared at me.

"Those freaks are expecting a letter from you today. You are to tell them that everything is fine and normal here and I will read it before you let that pigeon of yours take it." he said and I nodded quickly before flinching when he got closer and yanked me to my desk and sat me down hard on the chair.

"Write." was all he said and I nodded before picking up my quill and parchment and began to write.

Everyone,

I'm fine. The Dursley's have left me alone and I've been working on my school work because of how bored I've been!  
Can't wait to see everyone, when am I allowed to come to you guys? Anyways, like I said I'm fine and no need to worry.

Love,

Harry

Once I was done, which took my a while because of my injuries, I leaned back and let Vernon read over my shoulder. I looked up at him and he nodded his approval and left just as Hedwig flew onto my desk.

These letters are the only times I know Vernon won't touch her. He knows that if she dies then the letters stop and the Order will show up then wanting answers. I just worry he'll get mad enough and forget that so I keep her safely out of his reach when it's not letter days.

I turned to make sure he really was gone before pulling out another letter from my desk drawer and looked at it.

Unlike the letter I wrote just now, this one tells how I truly feel. This letter also holds my goodbyes to those closet to me and my apologies for all these years and just what it is a plan on doing.

Once the Dursley's leave for the movies I'm apparating to the room that holds the Veil.

I looked at Hedwig and smiled sadly at her.

"I'm going to miss you girl." I told her and petted her feathers gently as she rubbed against my hand making me smile a little. When I heard Vernon coming back I quickly tied both letter to Hedwig and she took off just as Vernon came to the door.

"Send that letter yet boy?" he asked and I nodded at him. "Good. We're going to the movies now and I left a list of chores I expect done when we get home. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you don't." he said and I nodded at him and he left.

I waited until their car was out of site before slowly walking out of my room, down the stairs, and through the back door. Once I was outside I looked around to make sure no one was there before concentrating on the Veil and apparated.

That's one thing no one knew about me, I had learned to do wandless magic and actually had an animagus form. I knew they'd know I had apparated whether with a wand or not since I didn't have my license yet.

But with what I plan to do, I don't really care if I get expelled since I won't be around long enough to get the letter.

I landed a few feet from the Veil and looked around to make sure no one was there before slowly walking up to it and stopped right in front of it.

_'This is it.' _I thought and took a deep breath and was about to step in when I heard running behind me.

"Harry no! Don't do this!" came Sirius' voice and I closed my eyes at the sound of it. His voice always gave me the feeling of safe, but it didn't matter now.

I turned and saw everyone I held close to me staring at me with tears and Sirius clutching my suicide letter.

"Don't do this pup, please. We didn't know what was happening in that house and we're so sorry for not writing you. No ones mad at you, everyone loves you and wants you safe. You can come live with me, just like we planned in your third year, we'll be a family and all your friends can come and go as they please. We'll get you healed up and make the Dursley's pay for hurting you. We'll fix this pup, just please come to me and step away from the Veil." Sirius begged and I looked at him then at everyone else before looking back at him and smiled and saw Hedwig staring at me from his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I just can't fight anymore. I'm just so tired. Tired of the abuse, tired of being in the dark, tired of feeling alone, and tired of the guilt that seems to build each year. I wish I could come to you Siri, but I just can't. I love you all, goodbye." I said and stepped backwards into the Veil before they could stop me and my world went black.

**How was the first chapter? I'm quite excited about this crossover and I hope all of you enjoy it:) next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow or Friday so be on the look out:) reviews are very wanted and feed backs and advice welcome:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Not At Hogwarts Anymore

**Warnings: I do not own HP or Spartacus. I wish I did though:( I own my story and plot and any possible characters I add in which is unlikely.**

**Author's note: So, I' kinda shocked at how many people are into this story already! It's kinda like my PDLMA HP story lol:) it makes me happy and I'll do my best on this story!:) I am very grateful for all the support already:)  
**

**FULL SUMMARY: Harry's been abused by the Dursley's for as long as he can remember. After nearly losing Sirius at the department Harry's had enough. Tired of the abuse and being neglected by those he thought loved him all summer he decides to it's time to end it and goes back to the veil and jumps through. What Harry wasn't expecting, though, is to end up hundreds of years in the past and ends up meeting one of the most powerful men in history, Spartacus. Spartacus wants to hide and protect Harry for as long as he can from his masters and during their time together brings feelings. With the meeting of these two unlikely people, history will never be the same.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter Two: Not At Hogwarts Anymore

**(Also just to let ya'll know I'm going to go ahead and have Spartacus' wife dead. For my story it'll make since. I'm also speeding up when Crixus and Spartacus become friends for the same reason for his wife, it makes since for my story.)**

Sirius' POV:

"I don't care how dangerous you think it is old man! I'm getting my godson tonight and you can't stop me! He needs us right now and more importantly he needs to live with the people that love him! He probably thinks we hate him because you won't let us write him! I will not allow my godson to suffer a moment longer!" I yelled and slammed my hands on the table while glaring at Dumbledore.

Everyone around the table was looking between me and Albus wondering what was about to happen. Everyone around the table were the people who agreed with me 100% about Harry and wanted him here just as much as I did only they were too scared to speak their minds. I on the other hand, don't care when it comes to my pup.

Albus finally sighed and looked down before looking up at me and smiled.

"Alright Sirius, you can get Harry and bring him home." He said and everyone looked at him in shock.

"You serious Albus?" I asked and he smiled brighter and nodded at me.

"You just made it apparent that I cannot stop you no matter what. I happen to agree with you that Harry needs to be with us now more than ever. I just hope he, and all of you, can forgive me for keeping away for so long." He said and got a sad look on his face.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "It's alright Albus; I can be very hotheaded at times when it comes to Harry. All of us here, including Harry, know you did it because you thought it would keep him safe from his enemies." I told him and he gave me a grateful smile.

I smiled back and went to speak to Ron to get his room ready for Harry when Hedwig came flying into the room and landed in front of me on the table. "Ah, looks like Harry's letter for us has finally arrived." Albus said and I smiled at Hedwig before gently taking off not one, but two letters and opened the one addressed as Three Days Letter.

_'Smartass Harry.' _I thought in fondness and read it aloud. "It's like he can read minds, I'm going to write him now that I'm coming to get him tonight!" I said happily and went to leave but Remus' voice stopped me.

"Siri, there's a second letter remember?" He asked and I turned to see the other letter sitting in front of Hedwig. For some reason this letter gave me an eerie feeling, like I would hate everything within the letter.

Slowly, I walked back to the table and picked up the letter and opened it and felt tears in my eyes and fear in my heart with that first sentence.

To everyone I love,

This letter, if you haven't guessed yet, is my goodbye. I just can't take the abuse and guilt anymore. I guess I should tell you now that it doesn't matter that the Dursley's have abused me for as long as I can remember. When I learned concealment charms I began to consistently put them on so no one could see all the scars and bruises that cover my body. See, I've taught myself wandless magic and also have an animagus form. I didn't tell anyone about this because I was already a freak in both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds and I didn't know how you guys would've taken it. I'm guessing everyone blames me for the Ministry incident and I don't blame you. I cause problems and put everyone in danger wherever I go. Vernon plans on killing me this summer, I just know he is. The abuse has gotten so much worse and I don't think I can last much longer. So, instead of dying by another's hands, I've decided to end it myself. By the time you read this I'll have already apparated to the Veil and fallen through. I know that you guys hate me now and will probably hate me more for just leaving, or feel happy that the freak's finally gone. Anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know how I truly feel before I leave and I wanted you all to know that I'll always love and always be with you even if you no longer love me. You guys were my family and I'll miss you all. Please take care of Hedwig, she couldn't control who adopted her, she's been the only one to help me through these last few weeks and I want her to be taken care of. She's not going to understand where I've gone so please be gentle with her and love on her. That and to live long, happy lives are my only wishes. Anything and everything I own is to be evenly split to all of you if you wish to have them.

Goodbye,

Harry

By the end of the letter I was breathing hard and shaking badly with tears in my wide, scared eyes.

"Sirius?" I heard someone say and I looked up to see everyone looking at me with worry.

Slowly, I handed the letter to Remus who took it and read it aloud to the others. When he was finished everyone there was in the same state I was and, without even saying a word, everyone stood at once and raced out the door to get to where we could apparate to the Ministry to stop Harry. When we got there it was obvious we barely made it on time because Harry was just about to step through the Veil.

"Harry no! Don't do this!" I yelled and he stopped for a few seconds before slowly turning to us. My eyes widened at what I saw.

Harry, my beloved godson, was covered in bruises and cuts. The cut on his arm was cause to worry but what scared me, and everyone else behind me I'm sure, was the stab wound on his side. It was bleeding rather badly and it was obvious Harry was in a great deal of pain. _'What did they do to you pup?!' _I thought before looking back at Harry's face and spoke for everyone that came with me.

"Don't do this pup, please. We didn't know what was happening in that house and we're so sorry for not writing you. No ones mad at you, everyone loves you and wants you safe. You can come live with me, just like we planned in your third year, we'll be a family and all your friends can come and go as they please. We'll get you healed up and make the Dursley's pay for hurting you. We'll fix this pup, just please come to me and step away from the Veil." I begged him and it was then that I noticed that Hedwig had come with us because her grip on my shirt tightened at seeing her person in so much pain. Harry smiled at us sadly and shook his head and I felt my heart stop then.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I just can't fight anymore. I'm just so tired. Tired of the abuse, tired of being in the dark, tired of feeling alone, and tired of the guilt that seems to build each year. I wish I could come to you Siri, but I just can't. I love you all, goodbye." he said and stepped backwards into the Veil before anyone could stop him and just like that he was gone.

I stared at the Veil in shock before I was brought out of it when I felt Hedwig leave my shoulder and followed Harry. I fell to my knees and lifted my head to cried out in pure agony.

_'Why, pup, why?!' _I thought as my sobs got louder as everyone joined me. _'Hedwig followed you pup, I'm so sorry we couldn't even keep that promise to you!' _I thought and fell into Remus as he wrapped me in his arms and cried into his chest.

"Harry!" I yelled and clutched Remus tighter.

Spartacus' POV:

A loud crash had all of the men on the training field stop and look in the direction it came from. "What was that?" I asked and the others shook their heads. I looked at the others on the field before slowly walking in the direction of the noise.

I walked around the corner and saw that a bunch of crates had fallen. Walking up to them more I leaned over and saw something that shocked me.

A boy was laying in the rubble. The boy was small, covered in bruises and cuts, looked to be starved, beautiful black hair and pale skin. The weird thing was the clothes, I'd never seen anything like them.

Slowly, I knelt beside the poor boy and placed my fingers to his neck.

_'At least he still draws breath.' _I thought and looked back at the boy's face. _'You really are beautiful.' _I thought and jumped slightly when he groaned. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times before finally looking up at me. When he did so I felt my breath leave me at how beautiful his green eyes were.

What I didn't expect was for him to suddenly look fearful and try to scoot from me but was too tired and in too much pain. "Worry not little one, for I will not harm you." I told him yet he still looked at me in fear.

I took a moment to look him over. He was in pretty bad shape. I hadn't noticed it before, but the boy looked ready to fall over. What had my concern was the cut on his arm and the stab wound on his side. That alone was spilling blood in pools. "You are very injured little one, if you wish it, I can take you to get help." I told him thought I didn't move near him for fear of frightening him more.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" the boy asked and I was shocked at how much older he sounded than his body showed.

"This is the House of Batiatus." I answered his second question. He looked around in confusion before sighing with such sadness.

"I can't even kill myself correctly." he said and my eyes widened at his words.

"Why did you try to end your life?" I asked him and he looked back up at me and just stared.

"You never told me who you are, so why should I tell you something so personal?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"My apologies, I am Spartacus. Might I know you name?" I asked but his eyes widened when I mentioned my name.

"Sp-Spartacus?!" he asked in shock and fear and I nodded in concern. "Great Harry, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked himself.

"Harry? Is that your name?" I asked and I smiled when he nodded. "That is a very good name." I told him and he blushed a little. "Now, can I help you with your injuries now that we know each other a little?" I asked and he scooted more from me in fear once again.

"It is alright little one, I will not harm you as I said. I just wish to help." I said and he turned his head sideways a little.

"You won't hurt me?" he whispered and I nodded slowly at him and gave him a warm smile. On the inside though I was very angry.

_'Who would harm something as precious as this young man?!' _I thought before slowly reaching my hand out for him to take and smiled at him. "I will not harm you little one, who was your master? Why did he harm you so?" I asked and he stiffened before looking at me.

"I-I don't have a master. My-my uncle did this, he has for as long as I can remember. I-I might exactly from around here." he said and I felt more anger grow within at learning his family did this to him.

"I can see you are not from around here. If your clothes and accent say anything. Might I ask where you're from?" I asked and he just looked at me.

"I doubt you'll believe me, most don't and just call me a freak." he said and I slowly crawled closer to him which he didn't seem to notice and I smiled at him.

"I may not know you well, but I can tell you I do not think of you as a freak. Nor will I once your tale is done." I told him and I was telling the completely truth. I would never, could never, think of this boy as a freak. I may have just met him, but I just feel this overwhelming need to protect him and be there for him.

He looked at him before taking a deep breath and spoke. "I think I fell through time." he said and went on explaining the events that led him to this moment. When his story was done I just looked at him with wide eyes. "So, do you believe me, or do you think I'm a freak like everyone does." he asked and looked down at the floor.

His words broke my trance and I looked back at him and smiled before slowly reaching out placing my hand under his chin and froze when he flinched at the touch and slowly lifted his head to look at me when I didn't pull from me.

"As I said I will never see you as anything more than Harry. If you say that it's true then it is true." I told him and he looked at me with wide, shocked, hopeful eyes before he looked back down then leaned his forehead on my chest shocking me.

"I didn't think I'd find anyone who would believe about anything." he said and I wrapped my arms around him and stopped when he flinched and stiffened before relaxing and moving closer to me.

"Spartacus! Hurry, Doctore is to return soon and you have been gone for a while." Came Crixus' voice as he came up to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I am coming Crixus, I just found the source of the noise." I said and looked down at Harry and pulled him back slightly so Crixus could see him. Crixus took in a breath from above me and knelt down beside me to see Harry better.

"A child?" he said and I nodded and Harry peeked at Crixus and flinched away when Crixus went to place a hand on his head. Crixus looked at me confused and I shook my head.

"He has been hurt by those that are supposed to be his family." I said and Crixus got an angry look.

"Who would harm such a man!" he said in anger only he calmed some when Harry visibly flinched and tried to get closer to me. "He is attached to you already." he said and I nodded at him and smiled down at Harry before getting a frightening thought.

"Crixus, if Dominus or Domina find him who knows what they'll do! We can't leave him and we can't let him be seen ever by those we do not trust." I told him and Crixus nodded before looking back where the others were then back at us.

"Follow me, if we hide him in our quarters for now they won't find him. We'll get those we completely trust and tell them about," he stopped and looked at me and I looked back down at Harry.

"His name is Harry." I said and he nodded then continued.

"About Harry and we'll just have to make sure he stays out of sight of others. We need to hurry however, Doctore will be arriving on the field any moment now." he said and I nodded before looking down at Harry.

"Little one, I have to pick you up now. We'll take you and hide you our quarters for just a little while then we'll be back for you and we'll fix you up ok." I said but he just tightened his grip.

"Don't leave me." he said and I sighed before picking him up and walking quickly to our quarters.

"I have to, but I will return in no time. I'll hide you somewhere safe and warm ok." I said but he just stayed silent.

We got to our quarters and Crixus grabbed mine and his blankets and I laid Harry just behind the wash area and Crixus covered him up.

I knelt and petted his hair. "I shall return little one." I said and he just looked at us as we got up and walked back to the training field.

**And that's chapter two!:) Harry and Spartacus finally met! YAY!:) hope you guys liked this chapter and like the story:) chapter three should be up tomorrow and I should be updating my other HP stories sometime tonight or tomorrow as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: And the Training Begins

**Warnings: I do not own HP or Spartacus. I wish I did though:( I own my story and plot and any possible characters I add in which is unlikely.**

**Author's note: PLEASE READ: So, I know I said I was getting this chapter up a few days ago but I got busier than I thought I would. There's like two things I need help with. First, what is the name of the blonde guy that's Spartacus' friend in the first season? I really need to know his name lol. The others thing is just a reminder of bringing important characters I miss to mind. Other than those things nothing new and enjoy the chapter:)  
**

**FULL SUMMARY: Harry's been abused by the Dursley's for as long as he can remember. After nearly losing Sirius at the department Harry's had enough. Tired of the abuse and being neglected by those he thought loved him all summer he decides to it's time to end it and goes back to the veil and jumps through. What Harry wasn't expecting, though, is to end up hundreds of years in the past and ends up meeting one of the most powerful men in history, Spartacus. Spartacus wants to hide and protect Harry for as long as he can from his masters and during their time together brings feelings. With the meeting of these two unlikely people, history will never be the same.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter Three: And the Training Begins

**(Also just to let ya'll know I'm going to go ahead and have Spartacus' wife dead. For my story it'll make since. I'm also speeding up when Crixus and Spartacus become friends for the same reason for his wife, it makes since for my story.)**

Harry's POV:

_'How did you manage to fall through time Potter?!' _I mentally yelled at myself. I was currently hiding in Spartacus and the others quarters wrapped in Spartacus' and Crixus' blankets. I don't really get it, but for some reason I know I can completely trust Spartacus. Like what he says is true.

I shifted some and hissed in pain when every injury yelled in protest. Vernon really messed me up good.

I looked up in fear when I heard people coming and relaxed when I saw Spartacus and Crixus coming to me. "How do you feel?" Spartacus asked as he and Crixus knelt down.

"I'm fine." I said and they both looked as if they didn't believe.

"You have but minutes before the others come." Crixus said and handed Spartacus bandages. Spartacus nodded then turned to me.

"I will need you to sit up little one. Wrapping you will be difficult if you are laying." he said and I looked at him for a moment before slowly setting up while wincing in pain every other second. Once I was sitting up Spartacus began dab at them with a wet towel then wrapped them. He finished and sat back some to look at me.

"Does that help?" he asked and I nodded in surprise at how that simple treatment helped me so much. Obviously not all the way, but I was pretty sure I'd be able to get up and walk some without the world spinning and fighting the urge to puck. "I cannot treat the wound on your side at the moment. The best I was able to do is wrap it. We shall keep it cleaned and wrapped until I am able to treat it correctly." he said and I smiled at him and nodded.

"Still, thank you for helping me. I know you must have risked a lot to do so and that you didn't have to in the first place. Thanks." I told him and they both smiled.

"We did have to little one. We could not sit by while someone as young as you suffer." he said and I looked at them both and knew then I was safe with these two. Safer than I ever was back in my time.

The three of us looked up when more footsteps were heard and I slowly moved to hide behind Spartacus. More men that looked similar to the men I was hiding behind and neither men looked worried about their presents.

"Men, I have asked you to the baths to show you something that we will need help protecting from those we call masters." Spartacus said and moved so that I could be seen better. Their eyes widened when they saw me and I clutched to Spartacus a little.

"Spartacus, this is but a child!" Barca said and Crixus answered.

"Yes, and he came to us badly wounded by those he should have called family." he said and the others looked pissed.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Barca growled and the others behind him nodded.

"We brought you here because you are the men we trust most here. If Dominus or Domina find him who know what they will do to him. We cannot allow that to happen." Spartacus told them and they all looked at me.

"The only place that would be safe is right here, where we will be able to keep eyes on him. But, Spartacus, you travel to the pits at first light. Where will we hide him?" Pietros asked walking to stand beside Barca.

"What does he mean? What are the pits?" I asked but Spartacus ignored me.

"We hide them in our cells. Each night a new so that he may be well hid. We do this until we think of better solution." Crixus said and Spartacus nodded his agreement.

"What of Doctroe? Should he find the boy he may very well kill him." Varro asked and Spartacus pulled me to sit in front of him and pulled me close.

"I will kill him and all who wish him harm." He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"Where are my gladiators?!" someone yelled and Spartacus pulled me even closer.

"We must go Spartacus. Doctore is looking for us and he sounds angry." Crixus said and stood and led the others back outside. Before he left Crixus stopped and looked at us. "Hide him well Spartacus. We shall be time." he said then he was gone.

"Come Harry, I shall take you to our chambers, do not leave them until one of us returns." he said and I nodded then looked at him.

"Spartacus, I know you wish to protect me, though I have know idea why as we just met, but I think I should learn to protect myself." I said and he looked at me before sighing and lifting me into his arms bridal style.

"I shall think on it." was all he said and snuck me to his chambers.

NEXT MORNING

Spartacus' POV:

The morning following Harry's arrival found me getting ready for the pits. Though the pits are for those with no honor, I have no other choice but to partake in them.

"Dominus is ready for you." Doctore said and I turned and nodded at him and looked back at my bed where Harry was currently hiding under when he left. I walked over to it and knelt down so I could see Harry sleeping peacefully. I smiled at him and reached out and petted some of his hair from his face. He woke up at my touch and smiled at me sleepily.

"Morning." he said and I smiled at him.

"The hour is early. Return to your dreams and I shall see that Crixus comes to get you within the hour." I said and he looked at me.

"You're going to the pits." he said and I nodded. "What are they?" he asked and I sighed.

"It is a place without honor." I told him and he looked at me with wide eyes. He slowly reached out and placed a hand on my arm.

"Return safe." he said and I nodded at him.

"Sleep. I shall be there when you awake." I said and his eyes slowly closed.

I stood up and walked to catch up to Doctore and happened upon Crixus and Barca. I walked up to them and looked around before speaking softly. "Harry sleeps under my bed. I told him that Crixus would get him within the hour. Make sure he stays unknown." I told them and they nodded and patted my back as I walked up to Doctore and Dominus.

"You ready Thresian?" Dominus asked and I nodded and followed them out of the gates thinking of Harry the whole time.

_'Why am I so attached to the boy? And so soon after his arrival.' _I thought and looked back towards the house.

Harry's POV:

I woke up hoping to see Spartacus there as he promised only to be disappointment a little at seeing Crixus and Varro. "Glad to see your eyes finally open." Crixus said and I smiled at him.

"Where's Spartacus? He said he'd be here when I woke up." I said and looked around only to look back at Crixus when he sighed.

"Spartacus has yet to return. The reason I do not know." he said and I nodded. "For now I thought you'd like to learn to spar. Dominus and Doctore are with Spartacus and Domina is hiding within the walls of this house from the heat. Now's the best time to begin your training. That is if you wish to and feel strong enough." he said and nodding to my just now healing wounds.

I looked at him and Varro in shock before smiling brightly and nodded. They both laughed and stood up. "Then let us go. If we wish to use what little time we have we must go now." he said and I stood up and followed them out the door. I stayed pretty close to them though, and just at the slightest sound or movement which had then men I was following laughing softly.

When we got outside the others who were training stopped and stared at me and I looked down in embarrassment. "I do not recall a need to stop training." Crixus said sternly and the men instantly went back to training.

"I leave you in capable hands Harry, Crixus knows what he is doing." Varro said and went to train with another man. Crixus walked up to a table and picked up three wooden swords and a shield and handed two swords to me.

"During training, I will come at you as if we were in the arena. In the arena no one cares of age, you are a man there. And a man in the arena is not afraid of death. He embraces it. Fight like it is your last night upon this earth." he said and I nodded at him.

"Trust me Crixus, I do not fear death." I said and he gave me a weird look but got into a fighting stance anyways.

"Come at me with all you have." he said and I nodded and ran to him and slashed down at his legs only for him to block it and flipped me and I landed on my back as he turned back to me.

"You lack proper stance and balance. Examine your opponent, try to find any weaknesses before you attack. You are small, use that as your advantage. Now, again." he said and got back into stance. I stood up and nodded at him and got into my own fighting stance. This time, instead of running and attack, I watched him.

He moved around me in a circle with his sword and shield at the ready, but I did notice that with each step he'd lower his shield only just before it moved back to its original place. **(just to let everyone know I just completely made this up so no crap!) **

I waited until the shield fell again then attacked. I actually got a hit in and he fell to the ground only to kick my legs out from under me and I fell on my back and he rolled on top of me and held the wooden sword to my neck.

"Very good Harry, that was better. Though your form and balance are still lacking. This time try and use your size as an advantage." he said and I nodded and took his hand that he offered me. Once we were both up we got back into fighting stances and attacked again.

The minutes turned to hours and before I knew it I was getting the hang of fighting. Granted, I was no where near as good as the men that surrounded me, but I was getting the hang of it. "Excellent Harry! I've never seen one become used to fighting as quick as you have. You still have a ways to go though so do not let achievements cloud mind." he said and I nodded and smiled at him.

I got into a fighting stance and smirked at him. "Again." I said and he laughed and got into his only to look to the gates as they began to open.

"Harry, hide!" Crixus said in fear and I looked around quickly trying to find a place and finally found a big pile of barrels and hid behind them while the men on the field tried to cover the barrels while not looking suspicious.

I peeked around the corner to see what was happening and felt my heart stop when I saw Spartacus walking in barely standing. I had to fight the urge to run out and help him as I watched him being led by Barca and a man I didn't recognize while the third walked up to the others and flicked a whip.

"Back to training!" he yelled and the men instantly followed orders. The entire time, though, I noticed that each of them would look my way to make sure I was still safe and I smiled at them all. _'Feels nice to have so many people caring about me.' _I thought then looked back to Crixus who had yet to stop looking at me whenever he was able.

Apparently the guy with the whip, each I'm beginning to think is Doctore, seemed to notice this and looked from Crixus to my way with curious eyes. I scooted back some in fear when he began to walk my way.

_'What the fuck should I do now?!'_ I thought and looked around.

Crixus' POV:

The second Spartacus walked in injured with a pissed off Dominus and worried Barca as well as a pissed/worried Doctore I knew it'd be hard to get Harry out of here right now. I looked and saw that everyone on the training field was trying to cover Harry's hiding spot while not being noticed and I smirked at them. I looked back, though, when Doctore flicked his whip.

"Back to training!" he yelled and we all listened in an instant. As we trained everyone, especially myself, kept glancing to where Harry was. I saw Harry peek out and look at me and I gave him a small smile only for it to drop when Doctore noticed where I was looking. He looked towards Harry who had already moved back behind the barrels and began to walk to him.

_'Please do not find him!' _I prayed and got ready to attack Doctore if he tried to hurt Harry. Doctore got his whip ready and turned the corner quickly around the barrels only to look confused. Curious, I walked up to him and saw that Harry was gone, no where to be found. Smirked in my head I turned and looked at Doctore. "Is there something here Doctore?" I asked and he looked at me.

"It would appear not." he said and walked away towards Dominus. "Keep training! I shall return soon." he said and left the field. Once I knew he was far enough gone me, and everyone else, began to look for Harry.

"Harry? Harry where are you?!" I yelled quietly and turned when something moved in the dining area. Slowly, I walked over and looked around only to find nothing. I knelt then to see if it was underneath the tables and something pounced on top of me.

Getting over my shock I looked up only be shocked again to see a black panther with bright green eyes glaring and growling at me. It growled once more before purring and licking my face. It backed off me so I could sit up and the others crowded around me to see the cat. The cat for some reason looked and felt familiar.

"Where did you come from?" I asked it and my eyes widened as I watched the panther turn from animal to man. "Harry?!" I asked in shock and he nodded and looked down.

"Guess I got some explaining to do huh?" he asked and we all nodded. He sighed then looked back at me. "I must ask that you don't interrupted me until I'm done." he said and we all nodded again as he began his tale.

When he was done everyone was in total shock. "So, magic truly is real And you have the ability to harness it?" Varro asked and he nodded.

"Here, I'll show you." he said and held his hand up at a table and just like that a cup flew into the air and into his opened hand. Next a jug followed and poured itself into the cup then landed in its original spot on the table gently. Harry turned to us with a smile and held the cup out to me.

"Thirsty?" he asked and everyone laughed as I took the cup and drank from it.

"Best water I've ever had." I said and he blushed a little. Just then a hoot was heard and everyone watched in awe as a beautiful pure white owl landed on Harry's arm.

"Hedwig! What are you doing here?!" he asked and all it did was rub its face on his over and over.

"I take it you know this bird?" I asked and he nodded as he petted her.

"She's my familiar, or pet as you would call it." he said and everyone nodded in understanding. "What I don't know is why she's here." he said and she just hooted at him. Before anyone could say anything though the sound of Doctore getting closer brought to our attention Harry was in the open.

"Harry, tell Hedwig to fly somewhere safe and hide! Turn into your panther and find Spartacus, he'll know what to do for now." I said he nodded as Hedwig took off then he turned and ran into the shadows just as Doctore came into view.

"Why are you not training?! Get to work!" he yelled with a flick of his whip.

I started training with Varro, though both of us were more worried for a certain boy we were all growing attached to by the second.

_'Please, get somewhere safe little one.'_ I silently begged as I ducked from one of Varro's attacks.

**And there's the third chapter!:) I hope ya'll liked it because it kicked my ass! So just to remind everyone that I will be following history and not following it, so somethings may be tweaked a little so no crap! Anyways, hope you guys liked it and still like my story!:) again sorry for the delay lol:p**


End file.
